Cambio de cuerpo
by Gingka246
Summary: De repente un día todo el equipo se despierta dándose cuenta de que ese no es su cuerpo y en lugar de decirle a los de la liga deciden pasar un par de días en el cuerpo de la otra persona.
1. Un gran problema

_**Punto de vista de Megan:**_

Noto un rayo de Sol que me da en los ojos, me doy la vuelta e intento volver conciliar el sueño, pero es imposible. Me levanto y miro el cuarto, no es el mío… eso significa que no estoy en Monte Justicia… eso significa que he podido ser secuestrada… eso significa que me estarán intentando sacar información sobre las identidades secretas… o sobre sus puntos débiles…

Mi cabeza empieza a maquinar un montón de hipótesis, hasta que oigo una voz que me despierta de mis pensamientos.

-Artemis, despierta o vas a llegar tarde a clase.

¿Artemis? Me levanto y me miro en el espejo, veo mi imagen reflejada en el espejo, mi pelo es rubio, me miro detenidamente, soy Artemisa… pero… ¿Cómo ha pasado?

_**Punto de vista de Artemisa:**_

La alarma de un despertador me despierta, es hora de ir a clase, suspiro, me levanto y veo que estoy en Monte Justicia, pero este no es mi cuarto, es más creo que este es el de Zatanna, pero ¿qué hago aquí?, da igual, no tengo tiempo, ya me pararé a pensarlo más tarde. Salgo corriendo, pero me paro al ver mi reflejo en un espejo… está no soy yo, me miro en frente del espejo… Ojos azules, pelo negro y largo… Soy Zatanna, pero como es esto posible… Escucho un grito viene de la habitación de Rocket.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto llamando a la puerta.

Al instante sale Raquel, se queda inmóvil.

La miro de arriba a abajo…

-¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo?

-¿Zatanna?- pregunto

Asiente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos y lo resolveremos, espero que pronto.

Ahora la única duda que tengo es ¿Quién estará en mi cuerpo?, sea quien sea espero no haga nada malo.


	2. Definitivamente deberíamos decirles

_**Capítulo 2: Definitivamente les deberíamos decir**_

_**Punto de Artemisa: **_

Por lo que he podido averiguar hasta ahora es que Superboy es Aqualad, Aqualad es Roy, Roy es Superboy Megan está en mi cuerpo, yo estoy en el de Zatanna, Zatanna está en el de Raquel, Raquel está en el de Megan. Solo falta que Kid Flash sea Robin y Robin sea Kid Flash.

En ese instante aparece Kid Flash.

-¿Wally eres tú?

-¿Quién si no?

-Al menos alguien es alguien.

Wally me mira sorprendido, pero antes de que pueda explicarle aparece Robin y Kid Flash desaparece.

- Robin ¿eres tú?

Robin me mira arriba abajo:

-Pues sí, quien debería ser ¿El tonto de Wally?

Arqueo una ceja.

-Por cierto, Zee, ¿Qué tal tu día?

Pienso por un momento tal vez no debería preocuparlo más con este tema, ni a él ni a Wally ya que ellos no están sufriendo este extraño suceso. Robin se va dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos. Una mano sobre mi hombro me saca de mis pensamientos es Kaldur en el cuerpo de Flecha Roja.

-¿Ya has hablado con Robin y KF?

-Aún no, pienso que no deberíamos preocuparlos con ya sabes que… ya que ellos no lo están sufriendo.

Kaldur parece pensar algo:

-Dudo que a Superboy le haga gracia que Wally bese a Megan aunque este en tu cuerpo.

-Oh, miércoles me olvide de eso.

En ese momento como si hubiera sido una predicción, se escucha el grito de Megan.

Artemis y Kaldur corren hacia el lugar, para encontrarse a un Wally desmayado por un impacto contra la pared que un muy enfadado Superboy en el cuerpo de Kaldur le ha dado.

En la sala también están Zatanna en el cuerpo de Rocket, Rocket en el cuerpo de Megan y Robin, que sale de la sala con una risa.

-Definitivamente les deberíamos decir…

-Sí.

-Entonces por lo que veo Wally es Wally y Robin sigue siendo Robin- dice Zee.

Artemis asiente:

-Por cierto, Zee… Has recordado algún hechizo que nos ayude a arreglar esto…

Zatanna mira a los ojos a Artemis:

-Creo que sé de uno, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione, depende del nivel donde uno este y del grado del maleficio en el que este hecho. Intentaré deshacerlo, pero será muy difícil.

-¿Por cierto no deberíamos decirles también a los adultos?

-Eso sí que no si se enterasen estaríamos todos metidos en un lío general. Seguro que nos echan en cara que hemos tenido un descuido general y que podríamos haber perdido nuestras vidas si no fuera esto que es inofensivo.

-¿Inofensivo?- Kaldur arquea una ceja- Eso díselo a Wally.

-Entonces... ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo en solo contárselo a Wally y a Robin?- dice Megan.

Todos asienten.


End file.
